earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Platinum
History (Submitted by Big-Eyed-Girl) June 29th, 2009 Since the success of Tin, we've hit another snag in the development of the retooled METAL Project. Will's decision to continue production of the smaller androids for the new paramedic series was, shall we say, uninspired? The androids could not make use of the existing gear which is likely to be found in hospitals and nor could they operate ambulances without extensive overhauling that made them look... alien. There was also significant data from a number of focus groups that suggested having 'child-like' caregivers made patients lose confidence in their caregiver's ability. I've suggested we go back to the drawing board. July 22nd, 2009 Will went ahead and created four multipurpose robotic chassis. Two were given male designs (and are thus androids) and the other two were given female designs (and are thus gynoids). Thankfully, this time around he opted for more generic facial sculpting and didn't try to surprise me with a poor facsimile of my own likeness. After careful consideration, we've decided to use responsometers #51, #74, #78, and #79 for field testing. I have my doubts about #51 and #74 due to their prior use in the earlier testing stages. August 13th, 2009 We had to shelve Codenames: Antimony and Tungsten. I was afraid they had already paired to the smaller body and would have trouble adjusting and it appears as though I was right. Fortunately, Codenames: Platinum and Gold seem to have passed initial tests on motor systems and basic functionality. Will is now at work installing the new medical software into the machines for the next phase. August 18th, 2009 Platinum shows exceptional ability with the medical package. Gold, however, doesn't seem to be picking up the concept which is a shame. Gold did show a lot of potential. We may need to repurpose him. August 20th, 2009 Platinum had her inhibitor locks removed today and we finally got to meet the real her. She took an immediate liking to Will. Platinum even asked Will if she could kiss him. Will quickly declined the offer and had her shut down for the night. In spite of all that setback, I think she's the one we'll use for the prototype for the whole medical series. December 25th, 2009 We decided to have a Christmas party with the machines last night. Platinum was all over Will. More than ever, I'm afraid she might have a problematic responsometer. I may need to write some code to ease some of these traits before Will realizes whose neural map she has... June 13th, 2013 Metal Men make their public debut, air-dropping into Star City.Network Files: Platinum Threat Assessment Resources * Military Grade Chassis: Platinum is a gynoid, a robot a humanoid appearance and female gender. Her design was intended to be less threatening to patients. ** Sensors: Platinum's sensors are some of the most sophisticated in the Metal Men, especially in regards to biological rhythm monitoring and chemical analysis. Her fingertips are also given multi-purpose sensors, allowing her to scan a patient's entire vitals. ** Power Capacity: Platinum's size allows her to house a modest battery which can be recharged quickly through the use of a STAR Labs fuel cell. In standard conditions, Platinum can operate for twenty-four hours without recharging. If operating long-term away from a STAR Labs robotic charging station, Platinum can utilize wall outlets or make use of an internal caloric intake processing system. Due to her gynoid design, Platinum actually enjoys the consuming of food and drink. In particular, Platinum loves grilled cheese sandwiches. ** Strength: Platinum's mechanics are not designed for heavy lifting, but with her mechanical nature and the high quality of alloys composing her chassis Platinum is able to lift approximately 4,000 pounds or 1,814.36 kilograms in emergency situations. Be advised that such strain does drain her battery and can cause severe damage. ** Armor: Platinum's chassis has limited armor, but while in the field ads a STAR Labs Protective Vest to give her vital systems extra protection. Platinum's chassis can sustain most small fire arms. ** Integrated Systems: Platinum's palms have built in defibrillators. Medications are stored inside her torso where it can be mixed with a liquid delivery system and pumped to her forearm where it can fill a syringe or user her knuckles for delivery via jet-spray injection. She also has some internal chemistry and blood testing lab equipment. * Responsometer: A device invented by Will Magnus and Tilly Lace of STAR Labs, the Responsometer contains a "digital soul" based partly on the neural mapping of Magnus and Lace's friends and family. This device also contains all the necessary programming and functions as the brain of the mechanical lifeform. If the chassis is destroyed, the Responsometer can be recovered and housed in a new chassis. * Personality: Known for being rather fun and flirty, Platinum is prone to the Florence Nightingale Effect, having become infatuated with a number of her patients, and having a general attraction to humans. Though Will was her first crush, she has since given up pursuit of him. She has become quite a fan of movies and binge-watching television dramas. A self-proclaimed "shipper", Platinum is heavily involved in many fan site forums and also likes playing matchmaker in real-life. * Programming: Platinum has a encyclopedic knowledge of human and metahuman anatomy. She also updates this database regularly through the use of reading medical journals and uplinking with the STAR Labs Database. Platinum has also been growing a database on other lifeforms, such as Atlanteans, Stratans, Kryptonians, and other alien species known to be found on Earth. Weaknesses * Platinum often seems to forget she's a machine and not human. Analytics * Physicality: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Occult: 1 - Paltry / Below-Average * Weapons: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Experience: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Ranged: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Strategy: 3 - Trained / Exceptional Trivia and Notes Trivia * Her primary designation is Medical Aid and her secondary designation is Crowd Control & Crisis Counseling. * Platinum, like Gold, has a human-like appearance, so as not to be threatening to victims of shock or trauma. Platinum also has one of the most sophisticated personality systems of the Metal Men. Platinum is a mechanical medic, able to give first aid and even perform field surgeries when necessary.Earth-27 Rosters: Metal Men * Tilly says that Platinum has the neuro-map of Will's mother, but Will thinks she only says that to freak him out due to Platinum's obvious affection for Will. Will thinks Tilly only says that to disturb him more and little does he know he is correct, as Tilly actually is concerned that Platinum is her own neuro-map.Deluxe Oracle Files: Will Magnus * Since getting over her crush on Will, Platinum is now more concerned with the idea of getting Will and Tilly to realize that they love one another. * Platinum has a Threat Assessment ranking of 51, marking her as an Elevated Threat. Links and References * Appearances of Platinum * Character Gallery: Platinum Category:Characters Category:Metal Men Members Category:Robot Category:Class II Enhanced Strength Category:STAR Labs Members Category:Photocellular Eyes Category:Medicine Category:Submitted by Big-Eyed-Girl Category:Metropolitan Category:Nurses Category:Female Characters Category:27th Reality Category:Elevated Threat Category:Platinum Skin Category:Platinum Hair